Une journée à la plage
by Petitsucred'orge
Summary: Hyôga a chaud, Hyôga il aime pas la plage, Hyôga il rentre pas la nuit ...


Les yeux mi-clos, je regardais devant moi pour observer les enfants qui couraient dans l'eau chaude. Comment pouvait-il avoir la force de se lever par cette chaleur ? Bien que je n'étais pas de refus contre un bon bain, je ne pouvais me résoudre à bouger mes fesses pour me lever piquer une tête. Il faisait bien trop chaud. C'était d'ailleurs horrible. Comment pouvait-on créer une saison où il faisait si chaud ? Où le temps n'épargnait personne. Au moins, en Sibérie il n'y avait pas ça. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que je la crains plus que quiconque, la chaleur … Prenez pour exemple Seiya, lui était déjà dans l'eau et jouait avec bon nombre de ses admirateurs du petit orphelinat. La Grèce lui il la connaissait bien et la chaleur ne lui faisait rien. De même pour le Phoenix, l'île de la mort étant la pire dans ces cas-là. Shiryû n'avait pas l'air bien atteint non plus … C'est peut-être pour ça qui se faisait dorer la pilule au soleil. Par contre, bien que sur l'île d'Andromède il fasse plus de moins quinze la nuit et quarante le jour, Shun n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement collés à son front transpirant, ses joues étaient rougies par la chaleur et sa respiration s'était légèrement accélérée, l'eau qu'il buvait coulait à moitié sur son torse et de mon seul œil je ne put m'empêcher de suivre la goutte qui s'évapora arrivée au niveau de son maillot blanc. Rapidement, je tournais alors la tête, manquait plus qu'une autre sorte de chaleur ne s'empare de moi. Alors là ... Sur un coup de tête, bien que je n'avais pas envie de bouger, je me levais et attrapa le vert pour le mettre sur mon épaule. Sa bouteille se renversa par terre, il fut assez surpris je pense, d'où les cris de jeune femme en danger qu'il poussa une fois le cul dans l'eau. Quand c'est sa tête qui partit sous le grand bleu, il manqua de boire la tasse. Remontant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement, ma main se plaçant sur ma bouche alors que l'autre resserrait le bandage qui cachait mon œil abîmé. Le plus jeune n'avait pas l'air bien heureux, il toussait légèrement et râlait après-moi, me disant que de l'eau lui était rentré par le nez, que c'était horrible. Il me demanda même pourquoi j'avais faits ça... À cette question, je haussai les épaules et le regardai. Je ne le savais même pas moi, pourquoi demandait-il ?

Tu avais l'air d'agoniser sur le sable, je pensais qu'un petit bain te ferait du bien répondis-je tout de même comme si de rien était. Je ne pouvais tout de même pas lui dire que j'avais eu envie et que j'avais faits ça sur un coup de tête parce que la vision de son corps avec une simple goutte d'eau ruisselant dessus me faisait bander ! Ce n'était simplement pas possible. Pas possible du tout. Le laissant en plan, je me mis à nager pour me rafraîchir les idées. Non mais j'allais vraiment pas bien moi ! Voilà que je me maudissais d'avoir faits ça ... Je n'assumais même pas mes actes. Je m'énervais tout seul. Mes battements de pieds se firent plus rapides, je m'éloignais, je m'éloignais. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi ! Ne plus l'avoir près de moi. Enfin, c'est ce que j'espérais mais m'arrêtant, je fus heurté par je ne savais encore quoi, me retournant et jetant des insultes à tout va, je l'ai vu lui et son air désolé. Aïe … Et ça dans ma tête.  
Excuse … C'est que, Ikki m'a dit de te dire de pas trop t'éloigner alors je t'ai suivi mais tu nages trop vite et je n'ai pas pu te rattraper avant ... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses pieds qui battaient dans l'eau pour qu'il ne se noie pas effleuraient par moments mes jambes, me faisant inconsciemment frissonner. Lui-même ne devait pas sans rendre compte puisqu'il ne rougissait même pas, chose plutôt bizarre de sa part. De naturel froid avec les autres, je ne pouvais répondre grand-chose. Alors je le remerciai seulement et fis demi-tour avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Allez savoir pourquoi, j'étais content. Shun s'était inquiété pour moi. Non, enfin c'était son frère. Ou alors peut-être que c'était une excuse . Bah, je n'avais pas envie de chercher. Réfléchir me faisait plus mal au crâne qu'autre chose ! La chaleur sûrement …  
Les heures défilaient à vue d'oeil, le Dragon avait choppé un coup de soleil et râlait après ses cheveux trop longs, on avait perdu Seiya de vu, Ikki était parti et Shun dormait sous le parasol comme un bien heureux. Moi je pris mon sac sur une épaule et salua le dernier de mes camarades encore en 'vie' qui bataillait avec sa tignasse avant de mettre à marcher doucement, les pieds traînant dans l'eau, les chaussures à la main. Le soleil se couchait. C'est qu'il devait tout de même être assez tard non . En plein été, le soleil ne se couchait pas avant 22 heures. J'avais donc passé ma journée au soleil. Finalement je n'étais pas mort ! Fier de moi et de ma résistance, je shootais dans l'eau éclaboussant le sable devant moi. Maintenant il fallait rentrer. La flemme s'emparait de moi et franchement, rentrer au sanctuaire de me disait vraiment rien … L'idée de dormir ici m'effleura alors l'esprit mais n'osant proposer ça aux autres, je ravalais mon idée et continuai de marcher perdu dans mes pensées.  
Finalement, minuit arriva assez vite, la lune se reflétait fièrement dans l'eau maintenant calme et silencieuse. L'air s'était refroidie et je n'étais toujours pas rentré. Je n'en avais plus envie. C'était idiot, bien sûr, mais j'avais envie de rester sur cette plage à marcher comme une âme en peine réfléchissant à des tas de choses. Non, en fait c'était un mensonge, je ne réfléchissais pas mais pensais simplement à une personne. Elle occupait toutes mes pensées, que ce soit sa voix ou son corps. Je le voyais et pouvais le redessiner à chaque moment de ma vie. C'était un homme. Il n'était pas bien grand et pas bien fort, il avait des allures de fille mais il avait tellement plus de charmes que les autres. C'était Shun, c'était mon camarade sur les champs de bataille et comme un frère en dehors de ça. C'était sûrement la personne pour qui j'éprouvais le plus de sentiments, je crois … Je savais, dans tous les cas, qu'il était plus important que les autres. À mes yeux, c'était le plus fort et le plus courageux. Le plus gentil et le plus doux. C'était peut-être la personne qui était resté la plus humaine dans toute cette histoire. Celle qui ne voulait pas de mal, qui ne voulait pas se battre. Je savais que c'était ce qui m'attirait chez lui. Je me sentais différent, meilleur, vivant, autre. Il me changeait complètement. Ce n'était peut-être pas croyable mais c'était comme ça.  
Je m'appuyais le dos contre l'une des pierres de la grande digue et fixai l'horizon, une légère brise chaude secoua mes cheveux. J'ignorais à présent l'heure, les dernières personnes étant partis. Tant pis. De toute manière, je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que quelqu'un me tienne compagnie, et c'était mieux ainsi ! La seule chose que j'aurais aimé entendre, c'était le fait qu'il m'aimait. Mais à mon avis, ça ce n'était pas possible. Pourquoi m'aimerait-il moi ? Il y en avait tant d'autres …

Un soupir traversa mes lèvres alors que je me tenais maintenant debout sur les rochers, sautant sur un pied puis sur l'autre comme pouvait le faire un gamin.

Ma nuit fut assez longue, je crois. J'ai dû m'endormir sur le sable au bout d'un moment, je me suis réveillé les cheveux qui grattaient. C'était d'ailleurs plutôt horrible comme sensation. Il faisait encore nuit quand je me suis levé, mais la lune se couchait pour laisser place au soleil … Encore une journée chaude prévue pour aujourd'hui ! Je n'allais pas tenir comme ça tout l'été tout de même... Un sourire aux lèvres, je marchais tranquillement, faisant tout le chemin inverse pour rentrer au sanctuaire où je pourrais prendre une bonne douche.  
La chose faite, je n'ai encore croisé personne. Sûrement dormaient-ils. D'un certain côté je ne pouvais que les comprendre, la journée de la veille avait été épuisante pour certaines personnes. Arrivé chez Saori, je pénétrais dans la grande demeure, montais les escaliers et me dirigeais directement vers la chambre qui m'était réservé. J'ouvris la porte et balançais mon sac sur le lit quand j'entendis grogner. Mon sourcil se fronça automatiquement et je me retournais sur mes gardes prêts à attaquer. Mais en fait, je fus plus surpris qu'autre chose. Vraiment. Ce n'est pas ma faute mais, la tignasse verte qui dépassait de mes draps me surpris plus qu'autre chose. Il foutait quoi là lui . Ce n'était pas sa chambre, il s'était trompé . Je m'approchais doucement, me posant à genoux sur le lit, faisant jarter mon sac sur le sol. Il était encore tout endormi, seuls ses cheveux dépassaient de la couverture et je pouvais y deviner sa forme dessous. Il était légèrement recroquevillé, à la forme de ses bras ses mains devaient sûrement se trouver sous l'oreiller et ses jambes près de son torse. Mignon. C'était le seul mot qui me venait à l'esprit. J'approchais doucement mon visage de ses cheveux, respirant sa douce odeur, ma main fit glisser lentement la couverture dévoilant son visage endormi, mes lèvres égarées sur son crâne descendirent peu à peu sur son front puis sa joue découverte. J'évitais le plus possible ses lèvres, mais je n'épargnais pas le reste ! J'embrassais tout. C'était plus fort que moi. Finalement, je déposais ma bouche sur la sienne et par ce simple contact il se réveilla. Il ouvrit grand les yeux mais ne me repoussa pas. Sûrement qu'il était trop abasourdi pour ça. Oui, sûrement. Mais je me retirais assez vite tout de même et le redressais pour m'asseoir correctement sur mon lit, me raclant la gorge. J'étais dans la merde. Lui se redressa doucement, passant une main dans sa douche chevelure, les draps cascadant sur son corps pour se retrouver sur ses jambes dévoilant son torse nu et blanc. Oh cette vue … Je ne disais toujours rien et le regardais, me mordillant la lèvre pour me retenir de faire quoi que ce soit bien que je lui aurais sauté dessus. Mais il me devança. Sans rire ! Je me suis retrouvé en quelques secondes sous son corps, ses mains étaient sur mes épaules et son visage près du mien.

T'es qu'un couillon ! Un idiot ! Idiot ! Idiot ! On t'a cherché nous ! T'avais l'air pas bien tu sais aujourd'hui ? Je me suis inquiété ! On sait jamais .. Puis je voulais te suivre tout à l'heure mais on m'a dit non ! Je dormais pas vraiment, me reposais juste les yeux. Alors je t'ai attendu dans ta chambre mais t'es pas venu ! J'ai eu peur tu sais ? On sait jamais ce que tu peux penser … Mais j'avais sommeil et je me suis endormi ! Pourtant je te promets que je voulais rester pour t'attendre ! T'es rentré il y a …  
Je ne tenais plus et lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, profitant que ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes pour y glisser ma langue, à la recherche de la sienne. Je la caressais doucement, fermant les yeux, ma main venant parcourir son dos, l'autre passant dans ses cheveux descendant sur sa nuque. Nos lèvres rencontraient doucement, nos langues se mêlaient avec lenteur, avec amour presque … Ses mains parcouraient mon torse doucement, il ne se retenait pas vraiment, moi non plus. Ma main gauche précédemment dans son dos, descendit sur ses fesses pour venir les caresser. Il mit fin au baiser pour pousser un petit couinement et rougir comme une pucelle, ce qui m'arracha un petit sourire. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aller mordiller son oreille et d'y glisser quelques mots sur mes intentions dès plus perverses pour la suite. Il l'avait très bien compris, depuis le début, mais je ne me lassais pas de ses joues rougies par la gêne. C'était si mignon.  
Je le fis glisser sous moi, je l'embrassais avec passion, ne pouvant plus quitter ses lèvres si douces, légèrement sucré. Elles correspondaient tout à fait à l'image de l'adolescent. J'aimais ça. Mes mains qui avaient précédemment découvert tout son corps venaient maintenant se perdre sur son membre, lui arrachant quelques gémissements plaintif que ne faisait qu'augmenter mon désir pour lui. Le simple vêtement qu'il portait fut bien vite enlevé et je pris alors dans ma main son sexe tendu avec un léger sourire lubrique aux lèvres. Alors que je commençais à le masturber doucement, trop doucement, je posais deux doigts sur ses lèvres Suce-les Lui intimais-je alors qu'il gémissait, donnant quelques coups de bassin pour que j'accélère. Chose que je fis dès que je sentis l'humidité de sa langue sur mes doigts. Cette sensation me fit doucement frissonner et mon envie que j'avais pour lui était grandissante.  
Mes doigts coulaient maintenant sur son torse nu, mes lèvres avaient trouvés leur bonheur en suçotant ses grains de chairs, le faisant gémir sous moi comme ce n'était pas permis. Mon torse lui, touchait sa virilité à chaque fois que je descendait, mais doigts humides s'étaient égarés sur son anus que je caressais tendrement. Je quittais ses tétons et venais l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors que mon premier doigt le pénétrait. Je pouvais entendre un peu de douleur dans ses gémissements, ses mains se crispant sur mes épaules. J'aimais ça.  
Petit à petit j'entrais en lui, il était si serré … Un gémissement rauque sortit d'entre mes lèvres, lui se cambrait sous la douleur, des larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Larme que je vins récupérer avec ma langue avant de la glisser entre ses lèvres, partageant alors un baiser légèrement salé. Je savais qu'il avait mal, que c'était sa première fois, c'était d'ailleurs la première pour moi aussi mais … Je ne tenais plus. Mon bassin bougea tout seul, remuant entre cette paroi serrée, le faisant gémir de douleur. Mais, progressivement, il y prenait aussi du plaisir, ses gémissements de douleur se transformaient en petits couinements de plaisir. Il en demandait même encore, mes coups accélérant, ses gémissements grandissants, mains caressaient ses hanches, mes doigts touchaient chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient trouver, mes lèvres embrassaient son cou, y laissaient au passage quelques marques qui prouvaient bien qu'il était à moi. A moi et à personne d'autres. Finalement, nos doigts s'entrelacèrent, il se cambra et se répandit sur mon torse, laissant quelques gouttes éclabousser, tout de même, mon autre main. Son anus se resserrait autour de mon membre et quelques coups de bassin plus tard je me répandis à mon tour en lui, le faisant gémir une dernière fois avant que Morphée ne viennent nous chercher. Enfin, il ne nous enlaça pas de suite, laissant le temps à mon amant de se caler contre moi et de susurrer contre mon torse ces mots d'amour qui résonnent si bien aux oreilles dès plus chanceux. Alors, d'un simple baiser sur sa chevelure verte, je répondis que moi aussi. Maintenant, on pouvait dormir en paix.


End file.
